Found
by BloomCullenInfinity
Summary: Bloom and the winx go to earth, the specialists are on a mission to find 6 fairies, those fairies are the winx. What will happen? One word, DRAMA! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers this is my second fanfic ever so there may be mistakes. Anyways…. to the story! On second thought, I would really appreciate it if you gave me reviews because I need some constructive criticism, please tell me what I can do to improve. Thank you everybody.

 **Bloom's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

Oh... My... Freaking... God…. I am like so totally nervous for school, we are on earth, we are attending high school here for now. We needed to get away from everyone else. Everyone depended on us to solve their problems and we couldn't stand it. We are in gardenia. Me and the Winx are in disguises so that if anyone knew us they wouldn't know it was us. We changed our names, hair, eyes and skin color, we look really different.

My disguise name is Blair, I have my hair in blonde curls up to my back, my eyes are a light shade of blue, my skin color is a light tan.

Stella's is Star, she has wavy brown hair up to her the middle of her back and light green shade of green, her skin color is a little pale.

Musa's is Melody, she has strait magenta hair that's till her waist and a sparkly pair of black eyes, her skin color become pretty tan.

Flora's is Faith, she has waist length blue midnight colored hair and a pair of glittering bright dark grey eyes, her skin becomes more pale.

Tecna's is Tara, she has a light shade of orange and blonde colored hair with a pair light blue shaded eyes, her skin stays the same.

Aisha's is Alyssa, she has about the same shade of hair like Nabu, and a pair of glittering brown eyes, her skin color becomes lighter.

We all had our boyfriends hair and eye color, we fought with them before we got here and now I am starting to regret it, I hope everything is all right.

 **IN MAGIX, SKY'S POV**

Me, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu are in Miss. F's office, she and Headmaster Saladin have a mission for us specialists. I was thinking about Bloom. We have not talked to each other for a few days. I was pretty sure that the guys were also thinking about their girlfriends.

"Guys" Miss. F says, bringing all of us out of thoughts. "We have a mission for you, there are 6 girls on earth, precisely Gardenia, they attend Gardenia High. They have magical powers, but they do not know that. You have to bring them back to the magical dimension before the do any damage, they are very powerful, you must bring them back to Magix at once."

"What do they look like?" I asked. Miss F opened one of her drawers and pulled out 6 sheets of paper, she handed one to each of us. (AN: they are the Winx in disguise, Miss. F and Saladin know what they did because they asked them before they left.) She handed us the photos of the girls. I got a girl that has blond hair and blue eyes. (AN: They all got their girlfriends in disguise.)

Hope you like it. Review for more chapters, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Found Chapter 2

Hey there, a few special shout-outs to RUBY GEMS, Goddragonking, Poker 677, and Musa Tecna best friend. Anyways, I am so thankful for the people who reviewed because if it was not for them I would not be writing this. Now, to the story!

* * *

Gardenia High (Sky's POV)

Wow… so this is the place where bloom use to go to school. She never told me that it was this big, then again… she never really told us about anything about her living here. Her friends, her life, her ex-boyfriend FIANCE. I still get soooo mad when anybody talks about him, especially Bloom. I am so worried about Bloom because we fought right before I had to come on this mission and I still haven't made it up to her. I really hope she isn't too mad at me. Anyways, today is our first day of normal high school, I hope it isn't too different than what I thought it would be.

* * *

Gardenia High (Friday) (Bloom's POV)

Today there are going to be 6 new boys at school, I wonder who they are, they are in my next class so I'll find out soon enough. I hope that they are not like those other kids that used to be big bullies and think that the rule the school, they got expelled a few days later though, so yeah… whatevs.

Class is so boring, especially since we are doing the exact same thing right before I left Gardenia.

"Everybody to the auditorium now" came the principle's voice through the speakers. Finally, something interesting Everything in the auditorium was exactly the same as when I had last seen it. As we chose our seats, the principle walked on to the stage.

"Hello everybody," she said "Today I have some exiting news. I have got some invites for 12 students to go to a Victoria's Secret modeling show tomorrow. They will show the 5 latest VS stars and also the most popular stars of the last few years. Unfortunately, 2 of our old stars will not be able to make it, Mitzi is one and Bloom Sparx. Here is a ball and whatever 12 names I pick out first will be allowed to go. OK so the 12 people are... Blair, Star, Melody, Faith, Tara, Alyssa, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu."

OOOOOOOOOO…MMMMMM…. GGGGGGGGGG

Why the hell did she have to pick out our names. And also why the hell did have to say my name. Luckily, Sky and the specialists don't know. Hopefully the girls were not listening, but you know my luck, they just happened to be listening at that time, so….

"What the heck Bloom, you were a model and you didn't tell us." Stella whisper-shouted in my ear. "You are so going to get it from us tonight." With that, she turned around and didn't talk to me until we got to the dorms after school….

PS: I know my chapters are short but I am not such a good writer so yeah, also any ideas for ne please PM or review. THANKS 3

#Bloom 4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am re-doing this story because there are to many mistakes. I am going to upload a new version in a few minutes.


End file.
